Pain and pleasure
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: Megamind isn't a masochist. Honestly. He just likes things a little rough. Smut. Roxanne/Megamind.


Pain and pleasure

Megamind isn't a masochist, honestly.

He just likes things a little rough

Roxanne leaned towards Megamind. Claiming his lips hungrily, and gripping his thigh firmly where it was hoiked up over her shoulder. Her other hand gripped his penis tightly. She squeezed, and megamind arched up into her, gasping, she used the opportunity to explore his mouth more thoroughly with her tongue, swallowing the delicious noise with her kiss.

She leaned away unexpectedly, Megamind frowning, as she leaned back. She gripped his thigh more tightly and he gasped again, the limb twitching in arousal.

"Are you ready?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Megamind smiled slyly, licking his lips. His eyes darted towards her moist red lips, then back up to her face. He smiled sweetly, and she pursed her lips in amusement.

Roxanne inched forward slowly, smirking as Megamind's head threw back, face contorting in ecstasy and agony as his body clenched around the foreign body. His body spasmed, muscles in his wiry back twitching deliciously beneath her fingers. A pained look graced his handsome features, eyes scrunching tight and body arching up into her. His breath was thready, and frantic, heart beating a staccato rhythm, he could hardly breathe, he was so overwhelmed.

Roxanne bit and licked Megamind's sensitive nipples causing a strange noise to escape from her lover. She jerked forward harshly with a grin. The foreign object sheathing itself deep inside of him. He cried out loudly, half in pain and half in arousal, the foreign body too large, and too hard, and causing sharp stinging pain in his rectum. He could do nothing but lie there as a hand gripped his ass harshly and she pressed him into the matress impossibly more.

His eyes opened, clouded in pain, Roxanne raked her nails down his back slowly causing him to moan loudly. A moment passed and he looked into her eyes, a slow crooked smile spread across his face, contorting his impish features.

Roxanne took this moment to pull out incredibly fast, thrusting back in harshly repeatedly with no warning. Megamind writhed, gripping her back desperately, the only thing grounding him in the pain and ecstasy thrumming through him. It hurt so much, but he couldn't get enough of it. Roxanne bit his lip hard as she kissed, and his mouth fell open slack and wet as his eyes rolled back up into his head. Roxanne turned her attention to his neck, kissing the underside of his defined jaw and grasping the side of his neck. Hard.

Megamind's quivering fingers threaded weakly in her hair, and he screamed as the huge strap on penis stabbed intensely on one of his prostates. Roxanne found that spot inside of him again and again, rocking so hard he was crushed against the headboard. His body was curled around her so tight, his wiry legs burning with the stretch and clenching in pain. Roxanne sucked an intense hickey on his neck and nibbled his delicate collar bones thoroughly, leaving a trail of purple and black bruises in her wake. Megamind always bruised so easily. She had stopped being so gentle when she had realised he liked it when she left bruises, the bigger the better.

Roxanne pounded him into the matress as hard as she could, gripping his penis firmly and pumping him mercilessly. She kissed him until she knew his breath was being stolen away, and he was fighting to stay conscious, then allowed her lips to move away, following the delicate shell of his ear, she knew his ears were erogenous zones.

Roxanne's hips snapped harshly against Megamind's, huge strap on penis pulling all the way out then slamming all the way back in making him whimper loudly.

The pressure building inside if him was immense, and the pain was not enough. He tightened his muscles around the obstruction and Roxanne smirked, raking her nails down his back again in the exact same spot as before and making him wine in agony. He couldn't speak, the relentless pounding not letting up, infact getting faster and more overwhelming. His other two prostrates began to pulse and throb violently, and tears rolled down his cheeks. Roxanne's mouth was biting down hard on each if his nipples, the feeling zinging through him and making him arch up violently. His other thigh was grabbed roughly and stretched by strong hands until it too was over Roxanne's shoulder, and he was crushed incredibly tight against the bed frame.

She knew his orgasm was coming because his body became limp like a ragdoll, pleasure taking over and his thighs quivering pitifully.

She pumped his penis mercilessly, rolling her hips in a way that made him cry out and reached places inside of him she hadn't been before. His nipples stung, his prostrates screamed with intensity, his penis thrumming with pleasure as Roxanne tugged hard enough to bring tears to his eyes again. He sobbed, all the sensations travelling all the way up his body and sending waves of ecstasy rolling over him intensely. It lasted for a long time. And Roxanne knew to completely go wild in this time frame. She gripped both thin thighs as hard as she could and arched her whole body into Megamind. He screamed so loud there was a ringing in her ears. Every muscle in his body jerking unnaturally. He saw white.

Roxanne clenched her hands around his thighs where ugly black bruises were already beginning to form. The waves of pleasure wreacking through him still. Tears tracked down his cheeks and he fought to breathe normally as she continued to fuck him so that his prostrates screamed with over stimulation.

Finally Roxxanne stopped, crushing his limp form to her chest. His face cracked into a toothy grin and his green eyes sparkled in satisfaction. He tried to get out of her grip, laughing as she ignored his protests and held him for longer.

After a while she pulled out, making him whimper, and his hole twitching trying to close up once more after the large obstruction was finally removed. Roxanne unclipped the strap on and let it tumble off the edge of the bed, finally letting Megamind's quaking thighs fall away from her shoulders.

He looked utterly fucked, his smile satisfied, a loopy grin lighting up his face like a 1000 mega watt bulb. Roxanne chuckled. Looking into his handsome self satisfied face. "Enjoy that did you?" Said Roxanne.

Megamind's eyes sparkled with mischief. "You should fuck me harder next time"

Roxanne laughed, raising her eyebrows and sending an obvious glance to his thoroughly bruised form. She grabbed his thigh again and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh really?" She said with an exasperated smile, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded vigorously.

"You are the weirdest, most masochistic alien I have ever met" she accused.

Megamind huffed, rolling his eyes. " I wouldn't be so demanding if you agreed to take the lead more often! You may not have noticed" he wined, gesturing to his thin frail body. "But I am not as strong as a human, and you insist on making me fuck you all the time, which just isn't as exciting as the other way around… it doesn't hurt! And I can't feel any pain without hurting you more" he frowned. "you're not into this like I am! And -"

Roxanne kissed him tenderly to shut him up, pulling away to laugh in his face.

"Well I am not a little masochist like you! And I've told you we can't do this all the time or Minion will eventually notice your bruises and get freaked out"

Megamind threw his head back and groaned like a petulant child. "Just shut up and cuddle me I'll fall asleep in a few minutes"

Roxanne smiled and laughed. "So demanding" she commented. But her arms were already gathering him to her chest, enveloping him gently into a tender hold.


End file.
